megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Style Change
is a technique from the Mega Man Battle Network series only available to NetNavis who have Chng.BAT installed. Style Changes allow NetNavis to temporarily change their element and weaponry. It replaces the generic elemental armors from the first Mega Man Battle Network game, and is replaced by the Double Soul in Mega Man Battle Network 4. There are eight different styles: Guts, Custom, Shield, Team, Bug, Ground, Shadow, and Hub (in addition to the NormalStyle). Additionally, there are four different elements that any style can take: Aqua, Elec, Heat, and Wood. This allows for many different combinations for many battle situations. In general, it is believed that MegaMan.EXE is the only Navi able to use Style Change, as Dr. Hikari had developed it especially for him, though it is suggested in the games that other Navi's use "styles". It may simply suggest the fighting style of individual Navis, not the style change system itself. Chng.BAT The Chng.BAT is an internal program grants MegaMan the ability of the Style Change throughout Mega Man Battle Network 2 and Mega Man Battle Network 3. It is needed for Dr. Hikari to complete his research so that MegaMan can become stronger, but he does not know where to get it. It turns out that the Chng.Bat is the national treasure of YumLand and had to be retrieved (more like stolen) from the treasure vault in Yumland area. It was guarded by YumLand NetNavis that have to be defeated. After it was retrieved, Yuichiro Hikari installs it into MegaMan, granting him the Style change ability. Giving him Style Changes depending on how he fights while the element assigned is seemingly random. It is thought to either have been destroyed or removed after MegaMan's deletion in Mega Man Battle Network 3, as the ability is not present in later titles. List of elements and their attributes Elements are randomly applied to a style when it is obtained. New style changes obtained will always have a different element from the previous one. Except for Normal and Hub Styles, all styles can use an element and change MegaMan to that color. Each Style Change has different properties based on its element. Normal (Null) This style element is only applied to Normal and Hub Style, though hacked game data shows that other styles can come in non-elemental variations. It has no weakness and no elemental advantage. *'Mega Buster:' The charge shot is normal and does ten times the damage of a normal buster shot. In the second game, it only deals five times the damage of a normal shot instead, due to the doubling of Buster damage from Hub Style. *'Special Chips : '''In ''Battle Network 2, the Fighter Sword Chips (Fighter, Knight, and Hero) are only usable by Normal style. Hub Style, despite being non-elemental, cannot use these. Heat *'Flamethrower:' MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by a powerful flamethrower that has a medium-long charge rate and stretches up to three panels ahead of him. Like Heat-element chips and enemy attacks, it destroys Grass panels and does double damage to anything on them at the time. The flamethrower also inflicts double damage to wood-type enemies and viruses. *'Lava Immunity:' Heat-element styles are immune to damage when stepping on lava panels. *'Special Chips:' Heat Style can use the Big Red Wave Chip in Battle Network 2, and Standout/Salamander in Battle Network 3. Aqua *'Bubble Shot:' MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by a moderately-weak, but incredibly fast-charging bubble shot that hits the panel behind the target it strikes. It is changed in Battle Network 3, having a medium-length charge time with more damage. Bubble shot also inflicts double damage to fire-type Navis and viruses. *'No Slip:' Aqua element styles are immune to slipping on ice panels and are able to walk on them normally. (This only works in Battle Network 3, in MegaMan Battle Network 2 you will still slide.) *'Special Chips:' Aqua style can use the Freeze Bomb Chips in Battle Network 2, and the Waterline/Fountain Chips in Battle Network 3. Elec *'Zap Ring:' MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by a zap ring which does minimal damage, but paralyzes enemies on contact. It is incredibly weak, with a medium charge rate that exceeds the paralysis time. Like Elec element chips and enemy attacks, it does double damage to enemies on Ice Panels and/or are water-type. *'Magnetism Block:' Elec element styles are immune to Magnet panels, staying in place rather than being drawn in the appropriate direction. *'Special Chips:' Elec style can use the Sparker Chip in Battle Network 2, and Lightning/Bolt Chips in Battle Network 3. Wood *'Tornado Buster:' MegaMan's charged shot is replaced by a wood-element tornado attack that hits up to eight times. While effectively one of the more powerful charge attacks, it only hits 2 spaces ahead of MegaMan's panel, limiting its range. In Battle Network 3, the attack does double damage to any enemy on a Sand Panel. Tornado also inflicts double damage to elec-style Navis and viruses. *'Grass Regen: '''Wood element styles restore HP when standing on Grass panels. When used in conjunction with the 'Undershirt' Navi Customizer Program, Wood Style users can become nearly invincible. *'Special Chips: Wood Style can use the Gaia Sword Chip in Battle Network 2, and the same chip with Gaia Blade as well in Battle Network 3. List of Style Changes and Their Specialties Recurring styles These styles appear in both Mega Man Battle Network 2 and 3''. Guts Style Guts Style is obtained for using the Buster more than other styles of fighting. It is attributed to having a large fist attachment. In ''Battle Network 3, the Guts Style enables the use of red NaviCust Program parts. *'''Enhanced Power: In the games the Buster Power level is doubled, and the Buster is also capable of being upgraded to pierce guards with the appropriate NaviCust parts in Battle Network 3. *'Guts Machine Gun:' In Battle Network 2, the Rapid power of the Buster is reduced to one, which is a disadvantage. However, in Battle Network 3, this disadvantage is offset with the introduction of the Guts Machine Gun, which fires a short rapid burst of Buster Shots if the B button is rapidly pushed. *'SuperArmor:' Guts Style gives MegaMan an automatic SuperArmor, which causes the Navi to not flinch at all, or lose ranking due to being hit (unless it's a paralyzing attack). This innate ability is removed in Battle Network 3, instead coming as a NaviCust program for the style instead. *'Break Attack:' In Battle Network 3, Guts Style is awarded Break Buster and Break Charge NCP after leveling up. These NCPs can give Breaking attribute to Buster Shots and Charge Shots, respectively. Custom Style Custom style is obtained by selecting as many non-Navi chips as possible in a turn, focusing more on Battle Chip and Program Advance strategies. It is recognized by the large upgraded backpack. Custom Style is allowed to use Blue Customizer Blocks. *'Custom Plus:' In Battle Network 2, MegaMan can choose two extra chips in addition to the usual five, totaling seven chips in the Custom Screen. In Battle Network 3, MegaMan only starts off with one extra, while this number is increased further with Navi Customizer Programs. *'Custom Ranking:' In Battle Network 3, if MegaMan S ranks certain viruses without using his buster or Navi Chips, the player may get a different chip, such as Big Wave from Mettaurs, and Burning from Fishy2. Shield Style A Style that is is obtained by using recovery and defensive chips. This style is recognized by its shield on its right arm, and can use Blue Customizer blocks. *'FirstBarrier:' MegaMan starts every battle with a 10HP barrier. *'Shield:' MegaMan can use a shield by pressing B + ←. The abilities of the Shield can also change according to the NaviCust part installed - it may only halve the damage, negate damage can also reflect damage on guard. In Battle Network 3, MegaMan cannot perform this without the respective NaviCust part installed, but if the guard is performed just as MegaMan is about to be hit, it can heal a generous amount of HP. This Style is useless against Breaking attacks. Team/Brother Style A style that is received by using Navi chips more than any other kind. It allows for more Mega/Navi chips to be placed in a folder at a time. Team is recognized by its larger helmet crest and stylized boots and gloves. It can use Green Customizer Blocks. *'Mega Folder+:' The player can insert more Navi or Mega class chips into their folder at one time. This can be further increased with Navi Cust Programs in the third game. In Battle Network 2, players can insert up to eight. In Battle Network 3, players can insert up to six without NCPs. *'Team Ranking:' In Battle Network 3, if MegaMan S Ranks a Navi in less than 20 seconds, the player will receive a V4 Chip rather than a V3. Special styles Certain Style Changes are exclusive to one game or version. Shadow Style A style that is received by using 'invisibility' chips over all others. It is only available in Blue version of Mega Man Battle Network 3. It is recognized by its ninja-like design; the elongated helmet (resembling a streamlined biker's), high collar, and two wing-like scarf attachments. It specializes in special upgrades that prevent status effects on volitile panels (except swamp panels, for some reason). It can use Red Customizer blocks. *'Invis Shot:' MegaMan's Buster becomes this regardless of Element, so long as he is not using any 'Weapon Level +1" NCPs. This does not inflict any damage, but MegaMan disappears for a short time upon using it. Ground Style A special style only available in the White Version of Mega Man Battle Network 3. Obtainable by using panel changing chips, like Sanctuary or Grass Stage. Notable by large 'boots'. Green NCPs are usable. This style specializes in NaviCust parts that involve changing the initial terrain in battles. *'Break Shot:' MegaMan's shot now cracks whatever panel it hits. In Aqua and Elec, it breaks the panel the target is on (Aqua also breaks the panel behind the target). In Wood and Heat, it breaks whatever panels the Tornado/Flamethrower passes over (Wood also completely destroys the panel the tornado is on). Bug Style A special style only available in Mega Man Battle Network 3. Bug Style can be attained by virus busting with any bug from improperly placed NCPs, and the bug must be present from the very first virus battle to the last. Players may change what bug is affecting MegaMan at any time, just as long as they have a bug for every single battle. This style is attributed to square "bug" lights. While in its own right, it is completely auxiliary, the Bug style gives random effects during battle, usually negative, though it can do things such as start MegaMan with a 100 HP barrier. The benefit of this style is the NCP called "BugStop". With BugStop in the customizer, programs can be placed in anywhere without fear of negative bugging. However, programs like Undershirt or Press, still need to be placed on the command line, otherwise they do nothing. Bug stop will come in handy if players want to use the 'HubBatch' NCP. This style also is the only style to use the Dark License program, which allows for the use of certain Giga Chips which otherwise need a Dark Hole present. *'First Barrier 100:' A possible starting ability, like Shield Style (but much more resistant), this gives MegaMan a 100 HP barrier at the start of the battle. *'Invincibility:' An ability with which a battle can be started. MegaMan is, as stated, invincible, glowing green as if Fanfare is being used. Can be coupled with First Barrier 100. *'Movement Glitch:' An ability with which a battle can be started. MegaMan will, depending on the version of the glitch, will either be dragged up or down constantly. *'HP Drain:' An effect with which a battle can be started. MegaMan can get either variety: the Drain in Battle, or on the Custom Screen. The Drain usually ranges from 1 to 3 HP per second. *'Custom Plus:' An effect with which a battle can be started. MegaMan will have all ten Custom slots filled with chips, regardless of NCPs. *'MAX Buster:' MegaMan can start battle with MAX Buster stats, but may also receive low buster stats. Hub Style/Saito Style A style that appeared in Mega Man Battle Network 2, Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge and Rockman EXE WS. Its appearance is of a lighter colored "normal" style (purple in Battle Chip Challenge). Players would need to get a S Rank for every boss battle except for Bass, in order to get this style. It takes all the attributes of Guts, Custom, Shield, and Team Styles, maxing all stats, however, MegaMan's Max HP is halved. Effects of the style in Battle Network 2 are: *First Barrier *Shield *Navi Chip +3 *Custom +5 *Attack Power x2 *Super Armor *Rapid Reduced to 1 *HP Halved While it doesn't exist in the third game onwards, there is a Customizer Program "HubBatch" that simulates most of the effects, including the HP halving. This can be remedied with the BugStop program. In the Falzar version of MegaMan Battle Network 6, there exists a Giga Chip "HubBatch" which also replicates the positive effects of the Hub Style when used. In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, Hub Style consists of more memory to put stronger chips in, but less HP. Possible Styles Notes: Guts, Custom, Shield, and Team Styles appear in MMBN2 and MMBN3 (both versions). BugStyle appears in both versions of MMBN3. ShadowStyle appears in MMBN3 Blue and GroundStyle appears in MMBN3 White only. Note: HubStyle appears only in MMBN2. In other Media In other media, the Style Change system operates under different circumstances than the games. In the anime, each style has a single element assigned to it and some of the abilities differ from what is established in game canon. In the NT Warrior manga, styles are not differentiated by element at all, though there is a nod to the original system. *'Heat Guts:' This is MegaMan's most basic and common style change in the anime. The main weapon is the HeatGuts Buster, but MegaMan is also able to use his enhanced arm for close-combat; sometimes he adapts the arm to form new weapons like the HeatGuts Sword. In the Battle Story Rockman.EXE manga, it first appears as HeatGuts, but changes to ElecGuts in battle against BubbleMan, suggesting that MegaMan is able to change the Style's attribute at will, to match with his opponent's weakness. In the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, the GutsStyle is used by one of the four ultimate warriors. The warrior demonstrates he can use the GutsStyle's Charge Shot to unleash a stream of flame, which is a nod to the original elemental association. *'Aqua Custom:' In the anime, this style is the last of MegaMan's Styles to be unlocked, and initially appears when Lan Hikari inputs the ExtraCode into MegaMan's program. This is MegaMan's most powerful style, but its dependence on the ExtraCode limits his ability to prolong battles, since the ExtraCode quickly exhausts MegaMan's power. Aqua Custom allows MegaMan to utilize Program Advances quite fluently, and imbues them with the water element: when Lan input one Spreader Battle Chip, the Aqua Custom style tripled it and recombined the three into the Hyper Burst Program Advance; when he tried again, the style quintupled the Battle Chip and recombined the results into the Mega Burst Program Advance. In the Battle Story manga, the style is capable of streaming opponent information and analyzing weak spots in an instant. In the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, the CustomStyle is used by one of the four ultimate warriors. Like the anime adaptation, it specializes in Program Advance use, but it does not suffer from the debilitating effects of the ExtraCode. *'Elec Team:' A style change received later in the anime, this style depends on enhancing MegaMan's power through borrowing his allies' strength. This occurs when Lan downloads the ally's power through an extension chip that connects a friend's PET to his own (this prefigures some of the later abilities Mega Man would receive from his allies, such as the Double Soul/Soul Unison). This allows MegaMan to combine that power with his own, most often to create a special combination attack, such as the Electric Blizzard attack, which depends on IceMan's power. In the Battle Story manga, this style lets MegaMan's friends (Roll, GutsMan, Glide, and later ProtoMan) to connect their attacks through MegaMan's Navi Symbols. In the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, the TeamStyle is used by one of the four ultimate warriors. In its appearance here, TeamStyle demonstrates that he has the power to summon any NetNavi from MegaMan's memory, such as ProtoMan, SharkMan, and even Roll, much like the use of a NaviChip in the original games. *'Wood Shield:' A style change commonly used by Lan and MegaMan, second to Heat Guts. Wood Shield in the anime allows his shield to block, reflect, and lessen attacks, similar to the games. Unique to this incarnation, MegaMan's buster automatically becomes a Tornado shot without having to charge it. The Battle Story version is vastly similar to the anime; the only difference is that the manga makes a point of charging his buster, first. In the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, the ShieldStyle is used by one of the four ultimate warriors. Like the other versions, ShieldStyle's buckler has the ability to completely deflect almost any attack it receives, though ShieldStyle makes a point of restraining himself strictly to matters of defense, leaving his allies to attack. *'Bug Style:' This form is not assigned to an element in any adaptation. In the anime, Bug Style was first conceived when MegaMan was infected with a bug due to his contact with Bass. While it wasn't apparent at first, the bug began to infest and corrupt MegaMan's system, weakening him and preventing him from fighting properly with MagnetMan.EXE during the Virus Beast's rampage. In a last act of desperation, Lan and MegaMan agreed to deploy the ExtraCode to achieve AquaCustom Style, which allowed them to defeat MagnetMan, but exhausted MegaMan's power to fight the bugs infecting his system. The bug reacted powerfully with MegaMan's Style Change ability and created the unique BugStyle, which endowed MegaMan with a monstrous strength on par with the Virus Beast, including the bug's natural power: data consumption. Unable to control his power, MegaMan became an even bigger threat than the Virus Beast and nearly consumed the internet. In the NT Warrior manga, BugStyle makes a small cameo during the Dark Power incident and is not directly named. It occurs as MegaMan's program is undergoing a fundamental revision, adapting to the program Serenade secretly installed in him during their battle (the Double Soul system in embryo). During this phase, MegaMan exhibits incredible power, including the ability to warp across major distances in spite of massive injuries. This style disappears immediately after the final battle against the remnants of the Dark Quartet. *'Hub Style:' Used only in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. This only occurs through Perfect Synchro, which is an absolute mutual dependence between the Operator and Navi. The HubStyle produces immense destructive power within the Navi that achieves it, at the cost of enhancing the physical backlash against the Operator whenever the Navi takes damage. HubStyle is so powerful, in fact, that Lan and Mega were unable to control it at first; when they accidentally achieved it in battle against AirMan.EXE, they went berserk and not only annihilated AirMan but went on to nearly kill ProtoMan and unleash an assault on all Network Society, inadvertently demanding a response on the part of the NetPolice. Lan and MegaMan were able to regain control of the power, but only after ProtoMan was able to remind them that their friends were in mortal peril. Having successfully achieved control of HubStyle, MegaMan went on to wage combat against the Grave Virus Beast, and while he quickly proved himself superior to it, he withheld its power to prevent accidental damage to the ship's network and thus his friends. Unfortunately, Bass appeared, demonstrating no such regard, and quickly annihilated the beast and challenged HubStyle to battle. In the ensuing combat, HubStyle MegaMan appeared to eventually gain the upper hand and defeat Bass, though the situation violently reversed itself when Bass arose and demonstrated he had achieved his own version of HubStyle by copying its power with his Get Ability program. Against all odds, MegaMan was able to finally defeat HubStyle Bass by focusing all of his own HubStyle power into a single beam and doing apparently fatal damage to his opponent. Afterwards, MegaMan was unable to use HubStyle because it was invalidated by the Dark Power, though it made several brief reappearances: Lan and MegaMan use the same power-focusing principle they adopted against Bass to reinforce a Sword in battle against FlashMan, HubStyle made a full reappearance in battle against Serenade, and it appeared briefly so Lan and MegaMan could force their way through a Dark Hole into Murkland. The power-focusing principle is again referenced during the finale, when MegaMan uses his Finger Cannon attack. *'Shadow Style:' This style is used only in the Battle Story Rockman.EXE manga. MegaMan acquires this power after receiving ShadowMan's final message to defeat GS. (Although he appears as a darkened Bass GS, GS is not the real Bass, but instead an alternate, evil version of Bass born from the corruption of Bass' inner program by a fragment of Alpha). This style possess ShadowMan's incredible speed, katana, kunais, and clone-duplication abilities. It possess the Heat Element, as depicted in the official game art, and is capable of using Salamander Battle Chips. *'Ground Style:' Used only in the Battle Story Rockman.EXE manga. Acquired after Lan is reuniting with MegaMan inside the "Field of Alpha". This style possesses the ability to alter the nearby area as long as MegaMan is in direct contact with the ground. By transmitting the style's power through his leg armor, MegaMan is able to produce energy bursts and cause pillars of ice to rise from the floor. Officially, the style appears to be ElecGround, sharing the coloration of the official game art. This style enables MegaMan to protect Lan from Alpha's attacks. *'Muramasa Style:' This style is unique to both the NT Warrior manga and ProtoMan. Muramasa Style was born when Serenade entrusted ProtoMan with the Muramasa Blade, which was specifically created to combat Dark Power. Therefore, this style is unique in that it is actually ProtoMan reacting to the power of an external weapon rather than his Operator's specific combat style, as is the case with all other forms of Style Change. Muramasa Style originally premiered in combat against DesertMan, who was instantly shredded to pieces, despite his apparently unstoppable attack against the resistance, and again appeared in combat against BeastMan. ProtoMan's Muramasa Style is implicitly contrasted with MegaMan's HubStyle, which strength is useless against Dark Power. Trivia * It was never mentioned why MegaMan loses the ability to use style change in Mega Man Battle Network 4; however, it is assumed that due to MegaMan being destroyed and recovered with the data from Dr. Tadashi Hikari, his body is no longer compatible with the Chng.BAT program. ** It is also possible that MegaMan had the only Change.BAT inside him, and was deleted in the final events of Mega Man Battle Network 3. * Along with the Hub.BAT, the Chng.BAT is one of the only named programs in MegaMan's integral system (not including NaviCust programs, which later adopted the Hub.Bat program, anyway). * Shadow Style and Ground Style are the only styles which were never shown in anime. Both styles appear in Volume 4 of the Battle Story Rockman.EXE manga by Keijima Jun and Miho Asada. * Hub style is the only style that undergoes a frequent color change. In Mega Man Battle Network 2, it's originally a lighter shade of blue from MegaMan's normal style. In Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, it's depicted as violet. In the official art, HubStyle MegaMan adopts a luminescent green color scheme and is encircled by futuristic, glowing runes. Its design in the NT Warrior manga is similar to the official art, though MegaMan also gains a physically mature form and leaks power from the fins of his helmet. * The official artwork for BugStyle indicates an allegiance to the Aqua Element (note how MegaMan's symbol alters color like CustomStyle). ** Due to a production error, Bug Style's artwork was also included in the instruction booklet for Mega Man Network Transmission, despite Styles officially not existing during the game's story (as it takes place before Battle Network 2). Styles are only briefly referenced during the epilogue in an article written by Dr. Hikari. ** In the official artwork (except for Shield and Bug styles, oddly), the color of Megaman's insignia indicates the color of the NCPs a given style gains compatability with; Guts and Shadow have red, Custom has blue, and Team and Ground have green. * There are some "secret styles combination" that only can be accessed through Codebreaker. They're: HubGuts, HubCust, HubTeam, HubShield, HubGround, HubShadow, BugGuts, BugCust, BugTeam, BugShield and the last one is a glitch, "HubBug" Style. * In each style, regardless of element, MegaMan always bears an insignia (on his chest and ears) of distinct color. Normal: red , Guts: black , Custom: light-green , Shield: green , Team: blue , Shadow: light-blue , Ground: very light-green , Bug: red , Hub: pink. (Normal and Bug are the only two styles to share the same color). See Also *Double Soul *Cross System pl:Style Change Category:MegaMan Battle Network Category:Transformations